


At Last

by Haunted_Obsidian



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Music, Songs, because I can't get through a story without it seems, this is all a first for me, whole lotta cheese, will they or won't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Obsidian/pseuds/Haunted_Obsidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Foggy asks Matt to dance, and one time Matt asks Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**1**

The first time it happens, they’re drunk, no less, and it’s more of a joke than anything. At least, that’s what they both tell themselves.

Foggy’s stereo is playing a song that Matt’s never heard before. It’s something slow, and sounds like it was recorded half a century ago, and honestly, he’s not surprised. Foggy doesn’t limit his musical library to a specific genre, and for that, Matt’s pretty thankful. Even though, he can’t help but raise an eyebrow when the words, “Hey, you wanna dance?” blurt out of Foggy’s mouth. 

Matt chuckles, because honestly, he’s never danced a day in his life. He might’ve rocked out to an air guitar or two in the before version of his life, before both his vision and his dad were taken from him, but not in the after. The after had only consisted of memories of blood, sweat, tears, and pain. 

Until Foggy, that is.

Foggy’s become what he looks forward to at the end of every day, and the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up from the nightmares that plague his dreams. 

“Um, okay,” Matt answers unsurely, a grin still pulling up the corners of his lips. 

“Oh, don’t look so afraid, Matty, I’m a _great_ dancer,” he swears, and Matt just laughs even louder at that. 

“Can you dance better than you can speak Punjabi?” Matt inquires with a smirk, and Foggy just grumbles and pulls Matt up from his seated position on the bed. They both stumble, nearly falling over, but both somehow manage to stable themselves through fits of laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Foggy finally says, calming himself down enough to speak. Suddenly, Matt can feel Foggy’s hands guiding his, and he manages to repress the shiver that rattles down his spine, but just barely. This has been happening far too often every time Foggy touches him lately. “Alright, you put your hands here,” he instructs, breath ghosting Matt’s face as he directs Matt’s hands to his shoulders. “And I, well, I put mine here,” Foggy states and Matt hears his best friend’s heart beat automatically speed up once he feels Foggy’s hands on his waist. 

Undoubtedly, it feels awkward at first, but as Foggy starts to guide him, as drunk as he is, as drunk as Foggy is, they fall into a rhythm of sorts, and the word _home_ scurries through Matt’s brain. 

As one song turns into another, then another, he finds himself laying his head on Foggy’s shoulder, and as hard as he tries, a few tears slip down his cheeks. 

No one’s ever taken the time to really show him how to do anything, except for Stick. And that…he doesn’t want to think about that. Even though it’s merely just shuffling his feet back and forth, this is the happiest he’s been in a long time. Sure, they’ve been drinking, and that helps to an extent, but it doesn’t compare to the feeling that’s almost overwhelming him now. He sniffles, and that earns a, “You okay, Matty?” from Foggy.

He smiles and nods into his shoulder. “Yeah, thanks, Foggy,” he murmurs, and that time he feels a slight tremor run through Foggy’s frame. 

“For what?” Foggy questions, drunkenly clueless. 

“For this,” Matt answers, and he feels his friend release a breath. “I-I never learned how to dance, so, thank you.”

“Well, great, now I’ve just armed you with another way to woo the ladies,” Foggy shoots back playfully. “As if your charm alone wasn’t good enough.”

Matt laughs, alcohol-tinted breath whispering over Foggy’s neck and he doesn’t miss the low whine that emanates from the back of his friend’s throat. His breath suddenly hitches in his own, because that sound was one of the most sensual noises he’s ever heard, and now the only thing he can think of - the only thing he _wants_ \- is to kiss the man who’s hands are still attached to his waist, but the moment is fleeting because someone decides to pick that very fucking moment to knock on their door. They break apart almost instantly, the awkwardness that was there at first coming back sure and strong, hovering between them. He hears an annoyed, “Dammit,” come from Foggy, and all at once, it’s over.

He finds his way back to his bed as Foggy talks to whoever interrupted them. He’s not paying attention to what they’re saying though because his mind is too focused on the scent that’s still lingering on his clothes. His sweater screams of Foggy, of cheap fabric softner and equally cheap whiskey, and all he can do is feel guilty that he’s falling in love with his best friend.

**2**

It’s New Year’s Eve, and they’re at Foggy’s parents’ house, waiting for the ball to drop. Matt’s not quite sure how many beers and shots he and Foggy have done already, but he knows it’s a lot. He can hardly hear Dick Clark’s Rocking New Year’s Eve show playing on the TV in the living room from Foggy’s room upstairs. It is turned down in all fairness, but his senses soften with each drink of alcohol he takes. 

“What time is it?” Foggy slurs, and Matt just laughs at him. 

“Close to midnight, I think,” he responds, and he forces himself to focus as hard as he can on Mr. and Mrs. Nelson who are in the kitchen, grabbing their own drinks. 

_”Five more minutes to go,”_ Mrs. Nelson says. _”Should we call them down here?_

“It’s five till now,” Matt states.

“How do yo know?” Foggy asks, and Matt can hear him jerk his head in his direction. 

“They just said it on the radio,” Matt lies. He feels his face grow hot because he honestly can’t tell if Foggy believes him until he hears Foggy’s clothes shift, and the volume on the radio gets louder, but not loud enough to hurt his ears. 

“Oh my God! I love this song!” Foggy announces enthusiastically, and Matt breathes a sigh of relief. He recognizes the song easily; it’s Prince’s _1999_. “This is perfect!” Foggy declares, and Matt can hear him getting up from his spot on the carpeted floor. “C’mon, Matty, let’s dance,” Foggy says, and before Matt knows it, Foggy’s hand is in his, pulling him up into a standing position. 

Matt just laughs because Foggy’s already trying his hardest to sing the lyrics, and he’s completely unfazed by his own tone deafness. “I can’t dance to this,” Matt informs him through bouts of giggling. The way Foggy’s arms are coming dangerously close to his head tells him that the other man is pretty much just flailing about. 

“Oh, yes, you can Murdock! Give me your hands,” Foggy orders, and Matt continues to laugh at his best friend. “C’mooon! We’re alone, the curtains are drawn. I swear on my laptop that no one else can see us.” 

“On just your laptop?” Matt scoffs, face almost hurting from smiling so much. 

“Yesh,” Foggy slurs, then laughs. “On my laptop.” 

“You’re drunk, Nelson,” Matt shoots back, both arms still hanging limply at his sides. 

“Which makes it all the better, my friend,” Foggy replies, and Matt can suddenly feel Foggy grasp his hands. “Just move your body to the music like me,” Foggy instructs, and Matt chuckles even louder. 

“How-How am I supposed to tell how you’re moving?” he asks, letting Foggy pull him this way and that. 

“Aw, fuck, you’re right!” And Matt almost doubles over with laughter at his best friend’s exclamation. “Just hold on to me. It doesn’t matter how stupid you look since I’m the only one that can see it.” 

“It matters to me,” Matt states in mock seriousness, but then he lets Foggy lift his arms up over his head and to the side anyway. 

“We’re partying like it’s nineteen-ninety-nine, Matty, so just go with the flow, and let the Fogmaster lead ya.”

“The Fogmaster?” Matt repeats, jumping up and down where’s he’s standing because he can’t believe what he’s just heard. The action though, causes both men to lose their balance, and Matt soon finds himself falling back onto Foggy’s bed, his best friend winding up directly on top of him. 

The song ends, and the DJs are now talking, informing whoever’s listening that it’s sixty seconds until midnight. Their words are the only sounds that are filling the room. That, and Foggy’s breathing. They’re both still now, and Matt can tell that Foggy’s face is just centimeters from his, his breath gently flowing across Matt’s cheeks. 

_”Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

_Six…_

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…”_

__

It’s then that Matt feels Foggy’s lips crashing into his. Their teeth clink, and Matt’s glasses are smashing into his face until he turns his head just slightly, giving them a better angle as he returns the kiss. He raises his hands up slowly, and cups Foggy’s cheeks, pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Faintly, he can hear the door being opened, then Mrs. Nelson saying, “Happy…oh…” Her giggles fade out as Matt tunes himself fully into Foggy, and they kiss like neither one has ever kissed before.

**3**

Matt’s trying his hardest to block it all out, but it’s not an easy feat. There’s Christmas music blasting on the office speakers, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Voices - everyone’s speaking loudly over the music -

_…Why don’t you come back to my place after…_

_…I could fuck you right here and now…_

_…I got you a present alright…_

_…My office is this way…_

\- and he knows that if he stays here much longer, his ears are going to bleed. 

It was Foggy’s idea to come to Landman and Zack’s annual office Christmas party because he thought it might help them earn another notch on their belt towards getting a permanent job there, but the longer Matt sits there with an untouched cup of eggnog in his hand, the more he feels like he’s going to have a full blown panic attack. 

There’s got to be at least 100 people in there from all the heartbeats that are ringing through his ears, and it really is becoming too much. Sweat’s starting to bead on his forehead, and he can feel it slick on his back. Nausea is pooling in his stomach, and he swallows down his saliva, trying desperately not to vomit right then and there. His chest is suddenly tight, and then it feels like out of nowhere, there’s a voice in his ear and a hand on his cheek. 

“Matty, Matt, you okay?”

_FoggyFoggyFoggy_

“Matt, c’mon, let’s get you out of here,” Foggy says, and gently pulls Matt up to his feet. “I got ya,” Foggy mutters. Matt forces himself to focus all of his attention on Foggy, and it helps somewhat. There’s the definite tang of eggnog on his breath, and his hands are warm, his voice steady but already apologetic. Matt wants to say something, but he’s not sure he’s ready yet. He waits until the music gets softer, and they’re finally back in their own closet of an office space. The air in there is much cooler, and the only heartbeats he can hear now are Foggy’s and his own. He takes in a deep breath, and Foggy’s hand is still a steady force on his shoulder. “Better?” he asks, and Matt nods in response. “I’m sorry, Matty. I should’ve known better than to drag you to this-this-“

Matt reaches out and finds Foggy’s cheek, cupping it gently. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Matt says, and he can feel Foggy shaking his head. 

“No, it’s not okay. I know you get uncomfortable around a lot of people. This was a stupid idea, and I’m sorry, Matt. Really, I am. How can I make it up to you?” Foggy asks, leaning his forehead against Matt’s. 

Matt’s lips immediately quirk up at the action, and he can’t stop the smile that slowly lights up his face at the thought that pops into his head. He’s comfortable here; it’s just him and Foggy, like it should be. “Ask-Ask me to dance,” he finally says, and Foggy laughs. 

“Your wish is my command,” Foggy says in a mock British voice. “Excuse me, sir, may I have this dance?” Foggy continues, and this time it’s Matt’s turn to laugh. 

“Yes, yes, you may,” he answers, and Foggy takes hold of his right hand, extending it out to the side, while placing the other on Matt’s waist as _Blue Christmas_ plays quietly outside the room. 

Matt wraps his arm around Foggy’s neck and lays his head on his shoulder, and everything’s peaceful and perfect once again. 

**4**

“Matty, we did it! We passed the bar!” Foggy exclaims, and Matt laughs at him.

“That’s like the thirtieth time you’ve said that tonight,” he states, a grin still plastered across his face.

“I know, but it’s awesome, right? I mean, we both knew you were going to pass, but my chances were kind of up in the air, you know?” Foggy says in a self-deprecating way, and Matt shakes his head. He reaches out across the counter to where Foggy’s other hand is resting, and places his on top of it. 

“Give yourself a little more credit,” Matt says, voice taking on a serious tone. He’s pretty buzzed though, and they both wind up laughing at his attempt.

“Okay, okay, I know, I’m awesome,” Foggy finally admits, and finishes off his glass. 

Matt just chuckles at him, and rubs his thumb across Foggy’s hand. “Yeah, that’s true, I suppose.”

“You suppose? You _suppose_?” Foggy mocks in offended tone. “Why I never…” And they both start chuckling again. 

“You two want anything else? I’m closing up in ten,” Jonie says, sounding as unaffected as ever. 

“I think I’m good,” Matt replies, glass still half full in his hand. 

“I’ll take one for the road, and…” Matt can hear Foggy stand, his footsteps growing softer as he gets further away from Matt. “And a song,” he yells once he’s finally reached the jukebox, and Matt shakes his head. 

“Oh, no,” he mumbles. “What’s he doing?” he asks, looking towards Jonie.

“What he always does,” she replies matter-of-factly. “Acting like a lovedrunk idiot,” and he hears the bar towel hit the counter as she busies herself with something else. 

Matt snickers, and turns his head back towards Foggy as a the strum of a guitar and the beat of a drum hits his ears. Then the saxophone is playing, and he already knows what’s coming.

“Matttyyy,” Foggy calls out, and soon he’s back by Matt’s side, pulling him up by his hand. 

“I’m not dancing to this,” Matt states with a chuckle in his voice, and he can hear the tendons move in Foggy’s neck as he nods. 

“Oh, yes, you are. We passed the bar, we’re the only ones here, and Jonie’s not even watching us! It’s perfect! C’mon, Matty, dance with me!” 

“You’re so drunk,” Matt says, not moving on his own accord. He lets Foggy move his arms up and down though.

“You’re damn right I am,” Foggy shoots back, and places a hand on Matt’s waist. He drags him out away from the bar, and spins him around.

“And relentless,” Matt continues, still hiding back a grin.

“Which is what makes me one half of the best damn avocado team this city will ever see!” he replies, and Matt finally gives in once he’s stopped chuckling. He honestly has no idea what he’s doing, but he lets Foggy take the lead, dragging him this way and that. “You know, I didn’t know what the name of this song was until I was eighteen,” Foggy admits, and Matt flat out laughs at him. “What? The only version of this song I’d ever heard was on the Ninja Turtles movie, and they sure as hell didn’t shout out tequila.” 

“Just another reason why I love you,” Matt manages to say with a straight face before bursting out laughing again.

He’s making a fool out of himself with the only person that’s never treated him like a porcelain doll or dirt on the bottom of their shoes. He’s making a fool out of himself with Foggy Nelson, and that’s all that matters.

**5**

Matt sighs silently, and finally forces himself to knock on the door. There’s music playing behind the wooden frame, and the volume decreases after a moment, but no one answers yet. He can still hear the violins and the piano, and it’s a sad song, which makes him feel even worse.

“Foggy!” he calls out, and his voice is still on the wrong side of hoarse. “Foggy, please - please open the door. Foggy?” he tries again, and this time, his voice breaks. 

There’s a whoosh of air and a tiny creak as the door cracks open an inch or so, and Foggy’s voice asking in a tone devoid of feeling, “What do you want?”

Matt’s breath hitches in his chest, and he’s never been so glad to hear Foggy’s voice in his life, but God, does it hurt. Tears are threatening to spill over onto his cheeks, but he blinks them back behind the glasses. “Can we - can we please talk?” 

Foggy sighs. “Come in,” he says resolutely, the door creaking louder as he opens it to allow Matt entry. Matt steps over the threshold, and he’s immediately assaulted with a memory from four years before. A sob almost escapes his lips, but he bites it back. “Who let you in?” Foggy’s voice breaks through his reverie, and Matt stumbles on his words.

“Your-your mom,” he stutters in response, and this is harder than he ever thought it was going to be.

“Figures,” Foggy mutters, and there’s a swoosh as he shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“Foggy - look, I know, I know I should’ve said something sooner - “

“You’re damn right you should’ve,” Foggy interjects, anger middling in his tone. 

“It’s just - it’s just…”

“It’s just what, Matt?” And now there’s definite anger there, echoing off the walls and right into Matt’s eardrums. 

“I was afraid…You were the first person to not treat me like an invalid. And then…”

“I’m your best fucking friend, Matt!”

“You’re more than that, and you know it!” Matt snaps back.

“Then why don’t you treat me like it, huh? If I’m so much more than that, why couldn’t you have told me? You know that I wouldn’t have said anything to anyone! Hell, who do I even _have_ to say it to?” Foggy shouts, and Matt winces. “I’m supposed to be the one person that you tell all your secrets to! Fuck, you know everything about me, but it feels like I don’t even know you anymore! You’re like a damned stranger to me now.”

“Foggy,” he tries, but his voice is all but broken, and a sob does escape his lips this time. “I love you. I have for a long time now…even before…” his voice trails off, and the saddest smile is now on his face, tears cascading down his cheeks and falling to the floor as he continues to speak. “Even before you kissed me, on that bed right there,” he says, pointing to it. “That night - that night we were drunk and you asked, just out of the blue asked if I wanted to dance, and it was that night Foggy…it was that night that I realized that I was in love with you.” Foggy sniffles, and he can’t help but step towards him, closing the gap between them. “No one had ever made me feel like that before. No one had ever _treated_ me like that before. You’re the most special thing in my life, Franklin Nelson, and I can’t live without you. I can’t…” he says, shaking his head. “Will you-will you please forgive me?” 

“Goddammit, Matt, how can I not after you’ve just said all that?” Foggy counters, sounding absolutely exasperated. 

Matt can’t help but seek out Foggy’s stocky frame. He throws his arms around the other man’s shoulders, and he feels Foggy let out a breath. He buries his head into the crook of his neck, and it’s so warm ( _it’s home_ ) and so _Foggy_.

After a few moments, Foggy finally embraces him. “I want you to promise me something, Murdock.”

“Anything,” Matt murmurs into his neck. 

“You will never lie to me again,” and Matt shakes his head in response. 

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I’m not done yet,” Foggy continues, though this time without any sign of crossness in his tone. He leans back and places a hand on Matt’s head, gently forcing his tear-streaked face to be even with his. “When you leave to go out to do what you do, I want you to promise that you’ll always try to make it back to me, no matter what. Can you do that for me?” 

Matt nods, more tears streaming down his cheeks. “Yes, Foggy, I can do that.”

“Good,” Foggy replies neutrally. “Now that that’s settled…” he trails off, and Matt feels Foggy’s lips on his. He happily complies and kisses him right back. The kiss is rough at first, but slows to something more gentle, more easy-paced. Matt lifts his hand up, running his fingertips through the ends of Foggy’s hair and gently tugging on it. Foggy whines deep in his throat, and his hand slides down the back of Matt’s waist straight to his ass. He squeezes the firm flesh there, the action immediately making Matt buck forward straight into him. “Sensitive, are we?” he asks, breaking the kiss momentarily. 

“You have no idea,” Matt replies with a shake of the head.

“Well, I’m pretty positive I’d like to find out,” Foggy says, and starts to pull Matt towards his bed. 

They do a different sort of dance that night, one that’s more or less under the covers, and one that Foggy is particularly good at as well.

**+1**

Matt’s pretty sure he’s never smiled so much in his life. 

He’s also pretty sure that this day would never come either.

When he was younger and had thought about his future, all he could think of was a bleak dreariness that he’d have to ride out for the rest of his life. But then, then he met Foggy, and all that had changed. 

“I am so happy for you two,” Karen coos. “Let me hug you again!” And Matt laughs, wondering how long it’ll take before his face breaks. He feels her wrap her arms around him, and he returns the hug. 

“Well, let’s be honest, Karen, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think everything would’ve turned out as great as it did. You should moonlight as a wedding planner,” he adds, and she laughs, squeezing him tighter.

“I don’t know about that. I think I went a little bridezilla there for a moment, and this isn’t even my wedding.” She pulls away from him, one hand still lingering on his shoulder. “I think it’s time for the grooms’ first dance,” she says, and Matt suddenly finds himself as nervous as he’s ever been in his life.

The small hall is full of people - Foggy’s family coupled with all the many people they’ve helped from Hell’s kitchen throughout the years and then some. It’s loud, but Matt’s handling it. 

The DJ announces that it’s time for the first dance, and Matt swallows down the lump in his throat and walks steadily towards the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat. Once he’s reached his husband - his _husband_ , he holds out his hand and says, “May I have this dance?”

Foggy scoffs playfully. “Like you really had to ask,” but he takes Matt’s hand anyway, and Matt leads them slowly but carefully to the middle of the dance floor. The song starts, and they both stand still for a moment until Matt lifts a hand to cup Foggy’s cheek. There’s tears already on it, because the song that’s playing is the first song they ever danced to.

_At last, my love has come along…_

“I love you, Foggy,” Matt says, and his cheeks are wet now too. 

“I love you too, Matty,” Foggy returns, and Matt can tell he’s trying his damnedest not not full on sob, so he leans forward and they kiss, earning a collective _Awwwww_ from the entire room. 

_My lonely days are over, my life is like a song…_

Matt wraps his arms around Foggy’s shoulders, and Foggy places his hands on his waist. They dance, just like they did that first time, and just like they will many times after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!!! I appreciate you, and the fact that you've made it to here. Just in case you're wondering about the songs, this is the list in order.
> 
> 1\. At Last by Etta James
> 
> 2\. 1999 by Prince
> 
> 3\. Blue Christmas by Elvis Presley
> 
> 4\. Tequila by The Champs 
> 
> 5\. To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra 
> 
> and 6 is just a repeat of 1.
> 
> Thank you all again, and forgive me for any cheesiness, but I had to write something happy for once in my life. :D


End file.
